


Five times Elizabeth Burke surprised someone

by zvi



Series: Five Things Meme [9]
Category: White Collar
Genre: 5 Things, Comment Fic, F/M, Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-11
Updated: 2010-03-11
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:30:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zvi/pseuds/zvi





	Five times Elizabeth Burke surprised someone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caitrin Torres (ctorres)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctorres/gifts).



  1. The first time she saw her after the honeymoon, Hetty Cooper told her daughter, "I thought you were crazy not to hire a professional wedding planner. But not only was the ceremony everything I ever dreamed of for you, but the reception was a hell of a party, Betbet."

"I'm so glad to hear you say that, Mom. I'm starting a catering business!"

  2. It was El's thirtieth birthday when Peter thought about the issue, but he was suave enough not to actually ask, "Were we planning to have kids one day?" until three weeks later

She just smiled, patted him on the cheek, and said "I'm in a business with mandatory night work. If you only put in forty hours a week, you're practically on vacation. I don't think we can give a small person constant adult supervision, do you?"

  3. El brought home Satchmo the next day.

  4. Neal was surprised, but not shocked, when Elizabeth said to him quietly, as they were cleaning up the kitchen, "I know the FBI's a full-time gig, but I could actually use you for some occasional work that's right up your alley and one hundred percent legal."

He shrugged one shoulder, did not drop the plate he was drying, and said, "I'm a great sculptor, but ice is a specialty medium, El."

She laughed at him. "I don't want a decorator. I need a decoration." She held up one soapy hand. "I need a professional guest: somebody to start conversations, make people feel at ease, spot people who want to cause trouble and convince them to leave before they do."

"Sounds like fun," he said.

  5. Peter was responsible for the after dinner coffee drinks. It amused the hell out of Neal that Elizabeth ended family dinners with coffee cocktails, and that Peter was her bartender and biscotti supplier.

He snorted coffee up his nose when El asked him, "So, what do I have to do to sleep with you?" His gaze shot to Peter, who was wearing the soft, amazed smile that belonged to El.

El waved her fingers in front of his face and said, "No. Sleep with _me_."

Neal blinked. He wasn't sure how she didn't know already. "All you've ever had to do was ask."





End file.
